Eternal Friendship
by The Dark Lady
Summary: This is a yuri story between Makoto and an original character, Shimoto. Just a short piece about the boundaries of 'friendship'.


Eternal Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, names or locations from Sailor Moon, they belong to someone else...unfortunately!   
  
Makoto sat awkwardly on her friend's bed. After she had revealed her inner thoughts to her best friend she wasn't quite sure how to act around her or even if her friend felt any different towards her. She hated the loneliness of her own mind once Shimoto had left the room. It had been a few weeks since Makoto had told her dearest friend, Shimoto of her 'confusion'. She had told her that she found herself attracted to the same sex and didn't know if she liked men anymore. Shimoto had taken it very well, too well for Makoto to handle. The shared secret had brought the two closer together but that closeness in itself scared Makoto. She feared that she felt for Shimoto more than a friend should.   
The squeaking of the door signified Shimoto's re-entry into her bedroom and the company of her friend. She smiled slightly and slumped back down on the bed.  
"What's the matter Mako-chan? You're more quiet than usual today."  
Makoto shook her head, averting her eyes from the small, elegant frame of her companion. She thought that if she didn't look at Shimoto then the feelings would go away and she could pretend that none of this had ever happened. Shimoto shifted nearer Makoto, making her feel uncomfortable. Shimoto's slender fingers made patterns on the bed covers.  
"You know, Makoto, about what you told me..." she paused, unsure whether she should go on or not. Makoto's heart jolted in her chest and she was sure it had stopped altogether.  
"Yes..." she eyed Shimoto warily but the small girl merely looked down at her hand. She took a deep breath and continued.  
"If you ever wanted to be sure... I mean... try it out..." she found it difficult finding words and Makoto couldn't work out what she was getting at.  
Shimoto closed her eyes. Makoto lay on her belly and leant on an elbow, slinging one arm over her friend's back. "What are you getting at Shimo-chan? Tell me what you're thinking."  
Shimoto looked up and Makoto saw the fear and embarrassment in her eyes. She said nothing though and waited for her to speak. "I was thinking..." Shimoto swallowed hard. "...I wanted to kiss you." She looked intensely into Makoto's eyes, waiting for her answer. Makoto looked away, shocked by her friend's words. She would never have expected this, not in a million years, not from Shimoto. Then something hit her.  
"You'd do that for me? Why?" Makoto watched Shimoto's eyes dart away, across the room and then back at Makoto's eyes. She could see the uncertainty in them.  
"Well, it would help you... decide, that is. I wouldn't mind, it doesn't bother me." Makoto shook her head knowing Shimoto was hiding something. She gazed up at the ceiling, thoughts rushing through her mind. All of a sudden she felt Shimoto moving and the heat of her face near hers. Then, to her surprise, she could feel soft, moist lips meet hers. Emotions rushed through her and she couldn't control what she felt. Shimoto pulled away all too soon. Makoto breathed heavily, the whole experience totally overwhelming. She blinked several times, attempting to regain her senses but she was stunned.  
"I'm sorry, I..." Shimoto trailed off, uncharacteristically lost for words, obviously having been shocked by her own actions as Makoto was. Makoto raised a hand to Shimoto's cheek, feeling the hot skin burn against her cool hand.   
"No need to apologise Shimo-chan..." with those words Makoto leaned forwards and placed her lips on Shimoto's, feeling as if they belonged there. This time the kiss was more confident, more passionate. After the first few timid touches, Shimoto's tongue brushed Makoto's lips, sending a myriad of new sensations rushing throughout her body. She found her hands wandering, following Shimoto's lead. She needed to explore her best friend, feel the curves of her body where it was forbidden for a mere friend to go. Once again, the kiss ended far too soon. Shimoto pulled her head back, gazing into Makoto's green eyes. A small smile worked its way onto Makoto's face as she saw the lust she felt mirrored in the passionate blue eyes of Shimoto.  
"Mako-chan..." Shimoto spoke softly and slowly. "... I need you to know that I didn't do that for you." Makoto's eyebrows rose.  
"What do you mean?"  
Shimoto took a deep breath. "I did it for me. Because I wanted to kiss you, I have for quite a while." Those few words took Makoto's breath away. She was speechless.  
Thoughts rushed through her head, far too fast for her to grasp them and make sense of the situation. "I... I had no idea... I..."  
Shimoto placed a finger on Makoto's lips, hushing her erratic speech. "Don't speak Mako-chan... just kiss me."  
With those few words came a rush of new emotion for Makoto, a rush of excitement that pushed her forward and into the arms of her friend. They kissed passionately, forgetting everything for one moment and enjoying each other's warmth.  
One thing became very clear to Makoto, something that had been lying at the back of her mind for quite a while. She loved Shimoto, with all her heart and soul.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? This story contains personal issues for me and is based on actual events! Yes, all this really happened! How romantic, huh? Yeah, yeah, I know it's soppy and all but I felt I needed to write about it. Aint love a great thing! :)  



End file.
